forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Codicil of White
| level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = | sentientrefs = }} The Codicil of White was a magical book containing basic rites, rituals, services, and major ceremonies of Auril's faith. The book also had several pages devoted to the goddess' favorite arcane magic. Description The Codicil of White was described as a tall, thin book bound between two planks of seasoned white pine with a spine of leather. The cover of the front, back, and spine was a single piece of white ermine fur sewn onto the pine boards which showed signs of wear around the edges. The book had a tarnished silver clasp and lock which required a key, but the key was missing and the lock was broken. The Codicil contained forty pages,The Pages from the Mages sourcebook incorrectly states this book has 27 pages. This number is the title page, plus 13 pages of minor rituals and 13 pages of major ceremonies, leaving no room for the spells at the end. thirty-eight of which were vellum with silver-painted borders, sewn into the spine with laces of sinew. The text was written in dark blue ink. The last two pages were penned by a different hand, did not have the argent edges, and appeared to have been added after the book was created. The book radiated a faint abjuration aura. Powers The book granted cold resistance (as a ring of minor energy resistance) to anyone carrying it on their person and was completely waterproof. Contents The first page declares the book's title and contains the holy symbol of Auril—a six-pointed snowflake outlined in white on a gray lozenge. The next thirteen pages describe basic rites, rituals, and services of the church of Auril, most of which, good-aligned individuals would find abhorrent. Here was also found the proper phrases to use when summoning a para-elemental from the Plane of Ice. The following thirteen pages dealt with major ceremonies of Auril's faith, including dedication of holy sites, ordination of priests, burial rites, a coming of age ceremony, investiture and transfer of authority, and ceremonial vows for services and contracts. The remainder of the pages were all devoted to arcane spellcasters and could be used as a spellbook for learning the following spells: * Chill touch * Frost fingers * Gust of wind * Shatter * Wall of ice The last two pages of this tome described how to widen the effect of the frost fingers spell. History The author of The Codicil of White remains unknown, but he or she was likely a priest of Auril as well as an accomplished wizard. Knowledge of the book comes from the sage Erpalio of Neverwinter who purchased the tome from the Company of Seven Stars late in the Year of the Spur, 1348 DR. They had recovered it as spoils from foiling a bandit attack on a caravan to Neverwinter they were guarding. Erpalio published the only known description of the book (outside the church of Auril) and this apparently brought his doom upon him—he was found frozen to death later that winter in his heated home and the tome was missing. The Codicil was eventually sent to the House of Auril's Breath in Glister where it remained for a number of years. In the Year of the Unstrung Harp, 1371 DR, the high priestess of an isolated town requested the book be loaned to her for the ordination ceremony of her son, Tamall Horndusk, and the request was granted when an air elemental arrived and delivered the book to her. The ceremony was to take place on the next new moon, but on the last night of the preceding full moon a horde of werewolves, followers of Malar the Beastlord, sacked the town. In the mayhem and confusion, a disgruntled priestess of Auril, Cefra Windrivver, removed the book from the high priestess' home and absconded into the night. After weeks of wandering, Cefra made careful contact with a tribe of bugbears and, through bribes and helpful applications of her magic, wheedled her way into the tribe, made a pact with the chief, and became their priestess. She converted the tribe to the worship of Auril, setting up an organization following her ideas of how things should be conducted. The last known possible sighting of the book was on 13 Hammer, 1372 DR, by a survivor of a bugbear attack in the hills north of the Cold Wood in Luruar, north Faerûn. He reported seeing a woman in the distance holding a rectangular piece of white fur above her head as she shouted at the bugbears. Appendix Notes References Category:Items Category:Magic items Category:Aurilian items Category:Books (in-universe) Category:Spellbooks Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:20000-29999 gold pieces